The Stolen Cartoons
The Stolen Cartoons is the first episode of House of Mouse, originally aired on ABC 2001. As of 2012, it is notably the only full episode of House of Mouse to have been released on any home video format; it was included as a bonus feature on the DVD release of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Summary Mickey Mouse is the owner of the House of Mouse, a popular hangout for Disney characters. Donald, however, is jealous of his friend, wishing to run the club himself. Daisy reassures him that he'll get his chance one day. After starting the show, Mickey goes backstage, where he is unsure of what to do. Minnie tells him not to worry about it and to be himself. At that moment, Pete, the greedy landlord, barges in and proclaims that he has purchased the club and is going to shut it down. Mickey looks over the contract given to him by Pete, and is just about to give Pete the keys to the club, when Goofy discovers a loophole. According to the contract, the club will stay open as long as the show goes on. Pete, infuriated by this, storms out of the club, vowing to return. Mickey shows two cartoons. However, after that, Horace, the club's technician, is not doing anything. Mickey tells Huey, Dewey, and Louie to keep the show going while he and Minnie go to the control room to investigate, where they find Horace tied up. Horace tells them that somebody tied him up and stole all the cartoons. Pete then walks in, and tells Mickey that he should close down the club since they have no cartoons. Mickey accuses Pete of the crime, but Pete denies it (despite the fact that several obvious clues are hidden throughout the room). Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy leave to make a new cartoon, leaving Donald in charge. Taking advantage of his newfound power, Donald makes several rennovations and changes the club name to House of Duck (though he has difficulty changing the sign). Donald walks on stage, receiving no ovation. Donald realizes that the guests want Mickey, so he dresses as Mickey twice, with no avail. Donald (unseen) then slips a cardboard standee of Mickey onto the stage, but it falls over. All of the guests then leave the club. Pete comes in and tells Donald to hand over the keys, as there aren't any guests. Just then, Mickey and company return, having finished the cartoon. Pete tells them they should still shut down the club, as there are no guests. However, the guests return upon discovering that Mickey has returned. After the cartoon, Pete tells Mickey he can't run a club by playing the same cartoon continuously, but at that moment, the cartoon reels fall out of Pete's shirt. Pete runs away while Mickey goes after him. Pete tries hiding, with each attempt failing. Pete tries to leave the club, but is blocked by Tantor the elephant (from Tarzan). Mickey then kicks Pete into the street. Mickey thanks the guests for coming and closes out the show. Guests *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad *Aladdin: Aladdin, Genie, Jafar, Jasmine *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, Bread-and-butterflies, The Cards, Cheshire Cat, King of Hearts, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, White Rabbit *Beauty and the Beast: Beast, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Wardrobe *Cinderella: Cinderella, Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Prince Charming *Classics: Unnamed black-and-white cartoons, Boy Tree from Flowers and Trees, Ranger {whatshisname}, The Three Little Pigs *Disneyland: The Hitchhiking Ghosts *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse *Fantasia: Ben Ali Gator, a Cupid, Hyacinth Hippo *Hercules: Hades, Pegasus *The Jungle Book: Baloo, Kaa, Shere Khan *Lady and the Tramp: Tramp *The Lion King: Pumbaa, Rafiki, Shenzi Banzai and Ed, Simba, Timon *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Christopher Robin (briefly), Rabbit (briefly), Tigger (briefly), Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, Roo *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, {Bill's horse} *Mulan: Mulan *One Hundred and One Dalmatians: Cruella De Vil, Perdita, Pongo, The Pups *Pinocchio: Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio *Pocahontas: Meeko, Pocahontas *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann, Lydia *Robin Hood: {that alligator}, Friar Tuck (briefly), Little John (briefly), Rhino Guards, Robin Hood Sheriff of Nottingham *Sleeping Beauty: Aurora, Maleficent, Flora Fauna and Merryweather (briefly) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: The Evil Queen, Seven Dwarves, Snow White, Witch *Song of the South: Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox Br'er Rabbit *Tarzan: Tantor *The Three Caballeros: Aracuan Bird Sponsor: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Limousine Service (Cinderella) Cartoons * Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement (2001) * Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act (2000) * Hickory Dickory Mickey (2001) Trivia Pepper Ann makes a cameo when Pete is thrown out on the street by Tantor from Disney's Tarzan. Gallery Click here for the Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes